My Immortal  A TRADUÇÃO
by Parchment's Translator
Summary: Imagine uma Hogwarts toda feita de góticos, com seus personagens favoritos distorcidos em uma piscina de Mary-Sues estranhas. Encontre isto tudo aqui. A tradução do Epic-Fail de Tara Gilesbie. ALERTA: PALAVRÕES/PLOT RUIM/MARY-SUES DEMAIS.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal – A TRADUÇÃO**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Como alguns devem ou não conhecer, essa é a fanfic EPIC-TRASH do século. Creio que todos os leitores já ouviram falar dela pelo menos uma vez na vida. Bem... Foi postada no F.F em 2006 por uma pessoa chamada Tara Gilesbie; como alegria de pobre dura pouco o FF tirou a fanfic do ar em 2008 por algum motivo _misterioso_ e nossa amada Tara sumiu totalmente de circulação, assim como sua amiga Raven. **

**Eu nunca vi uma tradução dela para o português, então decidi me aventurar nesse mar de monstruosos erros gramaticais e plot ruim. Tentarei ser o mais fiel possível a cada detalhe microscópico dessa **_**maravilhosa **_**fábula. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**NA:** Um obg forçado (saca, pq eu sou gothika) p/ minha girlfriend (eca, não é minha namorada) raven, bloodytearz666 por me ajudar c/ a historia e a escrita. Vc eh d+! Justin vc eh o amr da minha vida deprezziva vc eh d+ tbm! MCR ROX!

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Oi meu nome é Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way e eu tenho um cabelo longo e negro como ébano (foi assim que ganhei meu nome) com mechas roxas e pontas vermelhas que chegam até o meio das minhas costas e gélidos olhos azuis como lágrimas límpidas e um monte de gente me diz que pareço com a Amy Lee (NA: se vc naum sab qm ela eh cai fora dakii!). Eu não sou parente de Gerard Way mas eu queria ser porque ele eh muito gostoso. Eu sou uma vampira mas meus dentes são retos e brancos. Eu tenho uma pele branco-pálida. Eu sou também uma bruxa, e vou [ara uma escola de magia chamada Hogwarts na Inglaterra onde eu estou no sétimo ano (Tenho dezessete anos). Eu sou gótica (caso você não tenha percebido) e uso preto na maior parte do tempo. Eu amo Hot Topic e compro todas as minhas roupas lá. Por exemplo hoje eu estava usando um corset preto com lacinhos combinando e uma mini-saia de couro preta, meia-arrastão Pink e botas de combate pretas. Eu estava usando batom preto, base branca, delineador preto e sombra vermelha. Eu estava andando fora de Hogwarts. Estava nevando e chovendo então não havia sol, o que me deixou feliz. Um monte de posers olharam pra mim. Eu mostrei o meu dedo do meio para eles.

"Ei Ebony" gritou uma voz. Olhei pra cima. Era... Draco Malfoy!

"E aí Draco?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada" Ele disse timidamente.

Mas então eu ouvi meus amigos me chamando e eu tive que ir embora.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

NA: É bom? PFVR me diz, obg!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

NA: OBG p/ bloodytearz666 por mim ajudar c/ o capíta! Falando nisso... POSERS parem de xingar min historia ok!

No dia seguinte eu acordei em meu quarto. Estava nevando e chovendo de novo. Eu abri a porta do meu caixão e bebi um pouco de sangue de uma garrafa que eu tinha. Meu caixão era preto ébano e dentro era de couro rosa choque escuro com laços pretos no fim. Saí do meu caixão e tirei minha camiseta gigante do MCR que eu usava como pijamas. Ao invés, coloquei um vestido de couro peto, um cordão de pentagrama, botas de combate e meia-arrastão preta. Coloquei quatro pares de brincos em minhas orelhas com piercings, e coloquei meu cabelo num tipo de rabo de cavalo bagunçado.

Minha amiga, Willow (NA: Raven eça eh vc!) acordou e sorriu para mim. Passou a mão por seu cabelo longo, preto com mechas Pink e abriu os seus olhos verde-floresta. Colocou sua blusa do Marilyn Manson com uma mini saia, meia-arrastão e botas de salto alto pontudas. Passamos nossa maquiagem (batom preto base branca e delineador preto.)

"PQP, Eu vi você falando com Draco Malfoy ontem!" ela disse excitada.

"É? E daí?" Eu disse, corando.

"Você é afim do Draco?" ela perguntou enquanto saíamos do salão comunal da Sonserina e entravamos no Grande Salão.

"Nem fodendo!" Eu gritei.

"Aham, sei!" ela exclamou. Só aí, Draco veio falar comigo.

"Oi" ele disse.

"Oi." Eu respondi sedutoramente.

"Adivinha." Ele disse.

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, Good Charlotte vai dar um show em Hogsmeade." ele me disse.

"AH. MEU. FUCKING . DEUS!" Eu gritei. Eu amo GC. Eles são a minha banda favorite, além de MCR.

"Então... vc quer vir comigo?" ele perguntou.

Eu arfei.


	3. Capítulos 3 e 4

**N/T: Cada pequeno erro de gramática e concordância é proposital, visto que a fanfic original era um desastre e eu estou tentando ser o mais fiel possível à obra. **

**Ah, e eu decidi colocar dois capítulos em um só pra economizar paginas do Word.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

NA: PARA DI XINGAR A HISTORIA SEUS POSERS OK! alem disso vlws prs pessoas goffikas pelos bons reveiws! VLWS DINOVO RAVEN! ah eh, faland nisso eu nao criei isso ou as letras do Good Chralotte.

(xxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Na noite do show eu coloquei minhas botas de cadarço com salto alto. Embaixo tinha uma meia-arrastão vermelha rasgada. Então eu coloquei um vestido de couro preto com todas as coisas de corset atrás e na frente. Coloquei meias arrastão combinando nos braços. Alisei meu cabelo e fiz ele parecer todo espetado. Aí eu me senti deprimida, então cortei um dos meus pulsos. Eu li um livro deprimente enquanto esperava ele parar de sangrar e escutei um pouco de GC. Pintei minhas unhas de preto e coloquei UM MONTE de delineador preto. Então eu coloquei um pouco de batom preto. Eu nem passei base porque já era pálida de qualquer forma. Bebi um pouco de sangue humano e já estava pronta pra ir ao show.

Eu fui lá fora. Draco estava esperando lá na frente de seu carro voador. Ele estava usando uma camiseta do Simple Plan (eles iam tocar no show também!), calça de skeitista folgada, esmalte preto e um pequeno delineador (NA: um monte de krs uzm isso ok!).

"Oi Draco!" Eu disse em uma voz depressiva.

"Oi Ebony." ele disse de volta. Nos fomos ate a sua Mecedes-Benz preta voadora (a placa do carro era 666) e voamos ate o lugar do show. No caminho escutamos animadamente Good Charlotte e Marilyn Manson. Nós dois fumamos cigarros e drogas. Quando chegamos lá, nós dois saímos do carro. Fomos até o gramado na frente do palco e pulamos pra cima e pra baixo enquanto escutávamos o Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>They're all so happy you've arrived<br>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>She sets you free into this life." Joel cantou (naum fui eu q escrevi a letra da musica)<p>

"Joel é gostoso pra caralho" Eu disse pro Draco, apontando para ele enquanto ele cantava, enchendo o clube com sua voz incrível.

De repente Draco pareceu triste.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei enquanto gritávamos para a música. Então eu entendi.

"Ei, tudo bem eu não gosto dele mais do que de VOCÊ!" Eu disse.

"Sério?" Draco perguntou sensivelmente colocando os braços ao redor de mim todo protetor.

"Sério." Eu disse. "Além do mais, eu nem conheço Joel e ele está saindo com aquela Hilary Vagabunda Duff. Eu odeio aquela vadia." Eu disse enojada, pensando em seu rosto feio e loiro.

A noite se passou muito bem, e eu me diverti muito. Draco também. Depois do show, bebemos cerveja e pegamos os autógrafos de Benji e Joel e tiramos fotos com eles. Pegamos camisetas do show do GC. Draco e eu subimos novamente na Mercedes-Benz, mas Draco não voltou para Hogwarts, em vez disso ele dirigiu o carro até... A Floresta Proibida!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: OH MY GOD! **** My Immortal com bebidas. O único perigo é vc sofrer uma overdose de alcool… Vou traduzir esse joguinho em breve para a diversão e alcoolismo geral.**

**Seeem mais delongas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>

**(N/T: A nota da autora original:**_** I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! ****DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!**_

NA: EU disse p para de xingar ok o nome da ebony é ENOBY e naum mary su OK! DRACO TA TAAAAUM AFIM DELA que ele ta agindo deferente! elis sii conheciaum ants ok!

(xxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"DRACO!" Eu gritei. "Que merda você pensa que tá fazendo?"

Draco não respondeu mas ele parou o carro voador e saiu dele. Eu saí dele também, curiosa.

"Mas que porra?" Eu perguntei com raiva.

"Ebony?" ele perguntou.

"O QUE?" Eu vociferei.

Draco chegou muito perto e eu olhei em seus olhos vermelhos góticos (ele estava usando lentes de contato coloridas) que revelavam tanta tristeza depressiva e crueldade e de repente eu já não me sentia zangada.

E então….. de repente logo que eu Draco me beijou apaixonadamente. Draco subiu em cima de mim e começamos a nos pegar sutilmente contra uma árvore. Ele tirou minha blusa e eu tirei todas as suas roupas. Eu até tirei meu sutiã. Então ele colocou sua coisinha na minha você-sabe-o-que e nós fizemos aquilo pela primeira vez.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Eu gritei. Eu estava começando a pegar um orgasmo. Começamos a nos beijar em todo o lugar e meu corpo pálido ficou todo quente. E então...

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!"

Era... Dumbledore!


	4. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

NA: PARA de cingar! Se vc chinga zignifika q vc eh um idiota ou um posr! Oh unico mtivo Dumbledeor xingou eh pq ele tava com dor de cabeça ok e acima de td ele taza cum raiva dellis por fzrem sexxo! PS eu nuo vou atualizar ate receber cinco bons revoiws!

(xxx; seis seis seis; xxx)

Dumbledore fez com que eu e Draco o seguíssemos. Ele ficava gritando conosco com raiva.

"Seus ludacris tolos!" ele gritou. *****

Eu comecei a chorar lágrimas de sangue em meu rosto. Draco me confortou. Quando voltamos ao castelo Dumbledore nos levou ate Professor Snape e Professora McGonagall que estavam ambos aparentando muita raiva.

"Eles estavam tendo relações sexuais na Floresta Proibida!" ele gritou em uma voz furiosa.

"Por que vocês fizeram tal coisa, seus burros medíocres?" perguntou Professora McGonagall.

"Como ousam?" Professor Snape demandou.

E então Draco gritou. "PORQUE EU A AMO!"

Todos ficaram quietos. Dumbledore e Professora McGonagall ainda pareciam irritados mas Professor Snape disse. "Certo. Muito bem. Vocês podem voltar para seus quartos."

Draco e eu fomos lá para cima enquanto os professors nos encarávamos.

"Você está bem, Ebony?" Draco perguntou gentilmente.

"É, eu acho que sim." Eu menti. Fui para o dormitório das meninas e escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo e troquei de roupa para um vestido decotado até o chão com laços vermelhos ao redor e salto alto preto. Quando eu saí…

Draco estava parado em frente ao banheiro, e ele começou a cantar 'I Just wanna live' de Good Charlotte. Eu estava tão feliz, mesmo que ele não devesse estar lá. Nós nos abraçamos e beijamos. Depois disso, dissemos boa noite e ele relutantemente voltou para seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: ***Ludicrous em inglês significa 'ridículo', mas eu não sei oq Ludacris pode ser, além do nome de um rapper... VC DECIDE!)  
><strong>****  
>Muito obrigada pelos reviews (ou seria revoiws? fiquei confusa)<br>****E aproveitando... Muitíssimo obrigada aos VINGADORES DO FANDOM por concordarem em Ripar esta fanfic _maravilhosa._**


	5. Capítulo 6

**N/T: ****A ripagem dos Vingadores do Fandom já está no ar, então quem quiser ver visite o link que está no meu perfil. Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

NA: calja a boca idiotas ok! PS eu naum vo atualizar abte vcs me darem booons revows!

No dia seguinte eu acordei em meu caixão. Coloquei uma minisaia preta que era toda rasgada no fim e um top com caveiras pretas combinando por todo o lado e botas de salto alto que eram pretas. Eu coloquei dois pares de brincos de esqueletos, e duas cruzes em minhas orelhas. Eu pintei meu cabelo de roxo com um spray.

No Grande Salão, eu comi um pouco de cereal Count Chocula com sangue ao invés de leite, e um copo de sangue vermelho. De repente alguém esbarrou em mim. Todo o sangue se espalhou em minha blusa.

"Bastardo!" Eu gritei com raiva. Me arrependi de dizer isso quando olhei para cima porque estava olhando no rosto branco pálido de um garoto gótico com cabelo preto espetado com pontas vermelhas nele. Ele estava usando tanto delineador que eu estava escorrendo em seu rosto e ele estava usando batom preto. Ele não tinha mais óculos e agora ele usava lentes de contato vermelhas igual a Draco e não havia cicatriz em sua testa. Ele tinha uma barba por fazer muito máscula em seu queixo. Ele tinha um sotaque inglês muito sexy. Ele parecia demais com o Joel Madden. Ele era tão sexy que meu corpo ficou todo quente quando eu o vi meio como uma ereção só que eu sou uma garota então eu não tenho isso seu doente.

"Eu sinto muito." ele disse em uma voz tímida.

"Tudo bem. Qual é o seu nome?" Eu questionei.

"Meu nome é Harry Potter, mas a maioria das pessoas me chamam de Vampiro atualmente" ele murmurou.

"Por que?" Eu exclamei.

"Porque eu adoro o gosto de sangue humano." ele deu uma risadinha.

"Bom, eu sou uma vampira." Eu confessei.

"Sério?" ele ganiu.

"É." Eu rosnei.

Nós nos sentamos e conversamos um pouco. Então Draco apareceu atrás de mim e me disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim então eu fui embora com ele.


	6. Bring me 2 life

**Capítulo 7. Bring me 2 life**

NA: é ok pesoaz eu so estou escrevendo isso pq consegui 5 reviuws de deus. e Flnd nisso eu não vou screver o prxmo capítulo ate eu ter DIZ vons de deus! PAR DE CHINGAR OU EU VOU REPORTAR VCS! Evony não é uma Mary Sue ok ela não é perfeita ELA É UMA SATANISTA! e ela tem problemaz ela é depressiva pelo amor de deus!

Draco e eu seguramos nossas mãos pálidas com esmalte preto e subimos as escadas. Eu estava usando sinais Satanistas vermelhos nas minhas unhas com esmalte vermekho (NA: viu izzo parece uma Maru Sue p/ vc?). Eu acenei para Vampiro. Miséria sombria estava em seus olhos deprimidos. Eu acho que ele estava com ciúmes de mim porque eu estava saindo com Daco. De qualquer forma, eu subi as escadas animadamente com Draco. Entramos no quarto dele e trancamos a porta. Então...

Começamos a nos beijar de língua passivamente e tiramos um a roupa do outro entusiasticamente. Ele passou a mão em mim antes de eu tirar minha blusa. Então eu tirei meu sutiã de couro preto e ele tirou as calças. Fomos para a cama e começamos a nos beijar sem roupa e então ele colocou sua coisinha de menino na minha e nós FIZEMOS SEXO. (viu isso eh idiota?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" Eu gritei enquanto pegava um orgasmo quando derepente eu vi uma tatuagem que nunca tinha visto antes no braço de Draco. Era um coração preto com uma seta cruzando. Nele com letras góticas e sangrentas estavam escritas as palavras... Vampiro!

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva.

"Seu bastardo!" Eu gritei com raiva, pulando da cama.

"Não! Não! Mas você não entende!" Draco pediu. Mas eu sabia demais.

"Não, seu idiota de merda!" Eu gritei. "Você provavelmente tem AIDs!"

Coloquei minhas roupas toda apressada e então samí correndo. Draco correu mesmo estando pelado. Ele tinha um grande você-sabe-o-que mas eu estava com muita raiva pra ligar. Eu corri e fiz isso até que eu estava na sala de aula de Vampiro onde ele estava tendo aula com Professor Snape e algumas outras pessoas.

"VAMPIRO POTTER, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" Eu gritei.


	7. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

NA:para de sshingar ok! se vc fizer isso vc eh idita!

(um monte de XXXX; 666; um monte de XXXX)

Todos da classe me encararam e então Draco entrou na sala mesmo estando pelado e começou a me implorar para aceitá-lo de volta.

"Ebony, não é o que você está pensando!" Draco gritou triste.

Minha amiga B'loody Mary Smith sorriu para mim compreensivamente. Ela jogou seu longo cabelo que era preto gótico na altura da cintura e abriu seus olhos vermelhos como sangue que ela estava usando lentes de contato. Ela tinha pele branca-pálida em que estava usando maquiagem branca. Hermione foi seqüestrada quando ela nasceu. Seus pais verdadeiros são vampiros e um deles era uma bruxa mas Voldemort matou sua mãe e seu pai coometeu suicídio porque ele estava deprimido por isso. Ela ainda tem pesadelos sobre isso e ela é muito assombrada e depressiva. Também acontece que seu sobrenome verdadeio é Smith e não Granger. (Já que ela se converteu ao satanismo ela é Sonserina agora e não Grifinória, ).

"O que é isso que vocês desejam, seus imbecis ridículos?" Snape demandou com raiva em sua voz fria mas eu o ignorei.

"Vampiro, eu não acredito que você me traiu com o Draco!" Eu gritei para ele.

Todos arfaram.

Eu não sei por que Ebony ficou com tanta raiva de mim. Eu saí com Vampiro (eu sou bi e Ebony também é) por um tempo mas então ele partiu meu coração. Ele me largou porque gostava de Britney, uma imbecil idiota. Nós somos bons amigos agora. Ele passou por problemas horríveis, e agora ele é gótico. (Haha, como se eu fosse andar com um poser.)

"Mas eu não estou mais saindo com Draco!" disse Vampiro.

"É pode crer! Vai se foder, seu idiota!" Eu gritei. Saí correndo da sala e fui até a Floresta Proibida onde eu tinha perdido minha virilidade para Draco e então comecei a eplodir em lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Reviews são interessantes... Alguém quer me mandar algum? *pisca os olhinhos de maneira adorável e persuasiva***


	8. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

NA: para de xingar ok! Eu naund li td a caixa! Issu eh do filme ok entaum naum eh minha colpa se dumbeldor xinga! aliemz do maiz EU DISSE QUE ELE TAVA COM DOR DE CABEÇA! e o motivo do snap não lamber **(n/t: lik = lamber. Like = gostar) **o harry agora eh pq ele eh cristao e vampiro eh um satanista! MCR ROX!

(um monte de xxxxx um monte de 6 um monte de xxxx)

Eu estava tão triste e com raiva. Eu não podia acreditar que Draco me traiu. Eu comeceia chorar contra a árvore onde tinha feito aquilo com Draco.

Então num instante de repente, um homem horrível com olhos vermelhos e sem nariz e tudo o mais começou a voar na minha direção em uma vassoura! Ele não tinha nariz (basicamente como Voldemort no filme) e estava todo vestido de preto mas era obvio que ele não era gótico. Era... Voldemort!

"Não!" Eu gritei em uma voz assustada mas então Voldemort gritou "Imperio!" e eu não pude correr.

"Bichento!" Eu gritei para ele. Voldemort caiu de sua vassoura e começou a gritar. Eu me senti mal por ele mesmo sendo sádica então parei.

"Ebony." ele gritou. "Tu deves matar Vampiro Potter!"

Eu pensei em Vampiro e em seus sexah olhos e seu cabelo preto gótico e em como seu rosto era idêntico ao de Joel Madden. Eu lembrei que Draco tinha dito que eu não entendia, então eu pensei, e se Draco saiu com Vampiro antes de eu sair com ele e então eles terminaram?

"Não, Voldemort!" Eu gritei de volta.

Voldemort me deu uma arma. "Não! Por favor!" Eu implorei.

"Tu deves!" ele gritou. "Se tu não fizeres, então eu matarei teu amado Draco!"

"Como você descobriu?" Eu perguntei de forma surpresa.

Voldemort fez uma cara de mano-como-vc-é-retardada. "Eu tem telekinese." ele respondeu cruelmente. "E se você naoh matar Vampiro, então tu sabes o que acontecerá com Draco!" ele gritou. Então ele saiu voando com raiva em sua vassoura.

Eu estava tão assustada e com raiva que não sabia o que fazer. De repente Draco apareceu na floresta.

"Draco!" Eu disse. "Oi!"

"Oi." Ele disse de volta mas seu rosto estava todo triste. Ele estava usando base branca e delineador bagunçado meio que como um pentagrama (saca?*****) entre Joel Madden e Gerard Way.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." ele respondeu.

"Desculpa eu ter ficado tão zangada com você mas eu pensei que você tinha me traído." Eu expeli.

"Tudo bem." ele disse todo deprimido e voltamos para Hogwarts juntos e nos beijando.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: *Para vocês, pessoas normais que não entenderam essa piadinha infame do pentagrama: No inglês, uma forma de dizer que algo é uma mistura entre uma coisa e outra eles usam a palavra "cross", que também significa "cruz". O que Tara quis dizer foi: Draco é uma mistura de Joel Madden e Gerard Way, mas ela é burra e boboca (sinta minha revolta), então para não falar "cross" (cruz) ela falou pentagrama (como se o pentagrama fosse um símbolo satânico... há há há).**


	9. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

NA: pura com isso seus gays viadinhos se vc nao lamber min historia intaum fodam se! ps acontece que b'loody Mary não é uma trouxa dertpois de td e ela e vampiro são do mal ed pohr isso que elys mudram de ksas ok!

(um monte de XXXX; MEIA MEIA MEIA; um monte de XXXX)

Eu estava morrendo de medo de Vlodemort o dia inteiro. Eu até fui chateada pra ensaios com a minha banda de metal gótico Bloody Gothic Rose 666 **(N/T: Rosa Gótica Sangrenta 666.)**. Eu sou a vocalista dela e toco guitarra. As pessoas dizem que a gente soa como uma mistura*** **entre GC, Slipknot e MCR. As outras pessoas na banda são B'loody Mary, Vampiro, Draco, Rony (apesar de o chamarmos de Diabolo atualmente. Ele agora tem cabelo preto com mechas azuis.) e Hargrid. Só que hoje Draco e Vampiro estavam deprimidos e não iam vir e nós escrevemos músicas ao invés de ensaiar. Eu sabia que Draco estava provavelmente cortando seus pulsos (ele não morreria porque era um vampiro também e o único jeito de matar um vampiro é com uma c-r-u-z*** **(eu não vou escrever isso de jeito nenhum) ou com um filé*****) e Vampiro estava provavelmente assistindo um filme depressivo como A Noiva Cadáver. Eu coloquei uma camiseta preta de couro que mostrava meus peitos e uma microsaia combinando que dizia Simple Plan na bunda. Você deve pensar que eu sou uma vagabunda mas eu realmente não sou.

Estávamos cantando um cover de 'Helena' e no fim da música eu repentinamente explodi em lágrimas.

"Ebony! Você está OK?" B'loody Mary perguntou em uma voz preocupada.

"Que porra você pensa?" Eu perguntei com raiva. E então disse. "Bem, Voldemort veio e o viado bastardo me disse pra fucking matar o Harry! Mas eu não quero matá-lo, porque, ele é muito legal, mesmo que ele tenha namorado o Draco. Mas se eu não matar Harry, então Voldemort, vai fucking matar o Draco!" Eu explodi em lágrimas.

De repente Draco apareceu atrás de uma parede.

"Por que você não me contou!" ele gritou. "Como você pôde sua- sua- sua vagabunda poser trouxa!" (viu isso é descaracterisado?)

Eu comecei a chorar e chorar. Draco começou a chorar também todo sensível. Então ele saiu correndo e chorando.

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

Nós ensaiamos por mais uma hora. Então de repente Dumbeldore entrou com raiva! Seus olhos estavam todos flamejando e eu sabia que dessa vez não era porque ele estava com dor de cabeça.

"O que você fez!" Ele começou a chorar sabiamente (viu? Iss basicamente naum eh xingar e dessa vez ele tava mto chateado e vc vai ver pq) "Ebony Draco foi encontrado em seu quarto. Ele cometeu suicídio cortando os pulsos."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: *Aqui, Tara usou 'cross' para definir mistura, sendo que logo abaixo ela escreveu 'c-r-o-s-s' afirmando que de jeito nenhum escreveria aquilo.**

*** Steak = filé, pedaço de carne. Já Stake = Estaca, pedaço de madeira...**


	10. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

NA: eu disse pa parar de xingar idiotas! ve se esse capitrulo eh estrupido!1111 ele aborda assuntos mt sreris! ps vejam vcs msm se eh ztupido flando niss vlw pra ma miga raven por ajludar!

_(um monte de x; um monte de 6; um monte de x)_

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. Eu estava horrorificada! B'loody Mary tentou me confortar mas eu mandei ela se foder e corri pro meu quarto me chorando. Dumbledore correu atrás de mim gritando mas ele tinha que parar quando eu entrei no meu quarto porque ele ia parecer um pervertido daquele jeito.

De qualquer forma, eu comecei a chorar lágrimas de sangue e então cortei meus dois pulsos. Elas espalharam por toda a minha roupa, então eu as tirei e pulei na banheira com raiva enquanto coloquei uma música do Linkin Park no último volume. Eu peguei um filé e quase enfiei no meu coração para cometer suicídio. Eu estava deprimida pra caralho! Eu saí da banheira e coloquei um vestido decotado com lacinhos ao redor de areia. Eu coloquei salto alto preto com coisas de metal rosa no fim e seis pares de brincos de caveiras. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Então eu olhei para a janela e gritei... Snap estava me espiando e filmando um video meu! E Loopin estava se mastigando ao ver isso! Eles estavam sentando em suas vassouras.

"EW, SEUS TARADOS, PAREM DE ME OLHAR PELADA! VOCÊS SÃO PEDÓFILOS OU O QUE!" Eu gritei colocando uma toalha preta com a foto de Marilyn Mason nela. De repente Vampiro entrou no quarto.

"Abra Kedavra!" ele gritou para Snape e Loopin apontando seu útero. Eu peguei minha arma e atirei em Snape e Loopin um gazilhão de vezes e os dois começaram a gritar e a câmera quebrou. De repente, Dumblydore entrou. "Ebony, foi revelado que alguém... NÃAAAAAAAAOO!" ele gritou olhando pra Snape e Loopin e então sacudiu sua varinha e de repente…

Hargrid correu para dentro em sua vassoura e disse todo mundo precisamos conversar.

"O que você sabe, Hargrid? Você é só um pequeno aluno de Hogwarts!"

"EU POSSO SER UM ALUNO DE HOGWARTS..." Hargrid pausou com raiva. "MAS EU TAMBÉM SOU UM SATANISTA!"

"Não pode ser." Snap disse em uma voz rouca enquanto sangue escorria de sua mão onde a varinha de Dumblydore tinha atirando nele. "Devem haver outros fatores."

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUM!" Eu gritei com raiva.

Loopin segurou sua camera triunelefantemente. "As lentes foram danificadas mas a fita ainda está aqui!"

Eu me senti fraca, mais do que normalmente eu me sinto como quando você não bebe sangue o bastante.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Loopin disse com raiva enquanto esfregava suas mãos sujas em sua caaapa.

Então eu escutei as palavras que eu havia escutado antes mas não vindas dele. Eu não sabia se deveria sentir choque ou felicidade ou simplesmente morde-lo e beber seu sangue porque eu me sentia fraca.

"PORQUE... PORQUE..." Hargid disse e pausou no ar dramiticlamente, balançando sua varinha no ar. Então parou e cantou uma música de uma gótica versão de uma canção do 50 Cent.

"Por que você é goffico?" Snap perguntou em uma voz assustada porque ele estava com medo de que isso significasse que ele era conectado com o Satã.

"Porque EU A AMO!"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: ****Escrever "horrorificada" é bizarro!**


	11. Capítulo 12

**N/T: Muito obrigada pelos Reviews/Rewies/Revows! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

NA: para de c,hinar ok hargrid é um pedofilo tbm um monte de gente de eskolaz amerikanas saum assim eu queria trata do ashuntu! como vcs sabe se sanp naaum eh kristão e mais hargrid não ama a ebony de verdade aquile era sedric ok!

(um monte de x; 666; monte de x)

Eu estava quase cortando meus pulsos novamente com a faca de prata que Drago havia me dado no caso de algo ter acontecido com ele. Ele tinha me dito para usar isso valentemente contra um inimigo mas eu sabia que nós dois deveríamos ir juntos.

"NÃO!" EU PENSEI QUE ERA HAIRgrid mas era Vampiro. Ele começou a gritar. "AH MEU [FUCKING] DEUS! NÃAAAO! MINHA CICATRIZ DOI!" e então… seus olhos rolaram para cima! Você podia ver seus vermelhos brancos.

Eu parei. "Como você sabia?"

"Eu vi! E minha cicatriz voltou a ser o raio!"

"NÃO!" Eu corri para perto. "Eu achei que você não tinha mais uma cicatriz!" Eu gritei.

"Eu tenho mas Diabolo a transformou em um pentagrama e eu sempre cubro com base." ele disse de volta. "De qualquer forma minha cicatriz doeu e voltou a ter o formato de um raio! Me salve! então eu tive uma visão do que estava acontecendo com Draco... Volfemort o tem como refém!"

Tanto faz, eu estava na enfermaria da escola agora me recuperando por ter cortado os pulsos. Snap e Loopin e HAHRID também estavam lá. Eles iriam pro St. Manga's depois de se recuperar porque eles eram pedófilos e você não pode ter esses pervertidos de merda ensinando em uma escola com um monte de meninaz gostosas. Dumbledore tinha constipado a câmera de cideo que eles gravaram de mim pelada. Eu mostrei o dedo do meio para eles.

Então Hargrid veio até minha cama segurando um buquê de rosas cor de rosa.

"Enoby eu preciso te contar uma coisa." ele disse em uma voz m. séria, me dando as rosas.

"Vai se foder." Eu disse para ele. "Você sabe que eu odeio a porra da cor rosa de qualquer jeito, e eu não gosto de caras fodidos como você" Eu explodi. Hargrid tinha sido mal comigo antes por ser góttika.

"Não Enoby." Hargrid diz. "Isso não são rosas."

"O que, elas são goffs também seu poser idiota?" Eu perguntei porque estava com raiva por ele ter me trazido rosas cor de rosa.

"Eu salvei sua vida!" Ele gritou com raiva. "Não salvou eu respondi" "Você me salvou de ter um vídeo p- da Paris Hilton feito na cena em seu chuveiro e ser vued por Snap e Loopin." Que se MASTABATOARAM (viu isso eh escrever errado) vendo isso ele adicionou silenciosamente.

"Tanto faz!" Eu gritei com raiva.

Ele apontou a varinha para as rosas cor de rosa. "Essas não são rosas." De repente ele olhou para elas com um olhar maligno em seus olhos e murmurou Bem, se você Realmente queria era tudo o que você tinhA QUE DIZER! .

"Isso não é um feitiço é uma música do MCR." Eu o corrigi sabiamente.

"Eu sei, eu só estava aquecendo minhas cordes vocais." Então ele gritou. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio (p/ tds vcs fans legais de mcr aew foa, aí, isso é um tribute! Especialmente pra raven eu te amo menina!)imo noto okayo!"

E então as rosas viraram grandes chamas negras flutuando no meio do ar. E era preto. Agora eu sabia que ele não era um poser.

"OK eu acredito em você agora wtf tá o Drako?"

Hairgrid revirou os olhos. Eu olhei nas bolas de fogo mas não pude ver nada.

"Vc vê, Enobby," Dumblydore disse, vendo nós dois ver as chamas. "P/ ver oq ta no fogo" (HAHA VCS QUE COMENTAM XINGAM SACA!) vc deve se encontrar 1o, k?"

"EU JÁ ME ENCONTREI OK SEU VELHOTE MALVADO!" Hargrid gritou. dUMBLydore preceu chocdo. Eu acho que ele não estava com dor de cabeça se não teria dito algo de volta.

Hairgrid pulou de sua cama. "Vc eh um mentiroso, prof dumbledoree!"

Anyway, eu melhoei e fui lá pra cima colocar um microvestido de couro preto que era todo rasgado no fim com laço nele. Tinha umas coisas de corset na frente. Então eu coloquei meia arrastão preta e bota de salto alto preto com fotos do Billie Joe Armstrong nela. Eu coloquei meu cabelo todo ao meu redor pra parecer com a Samara do Anel (se vc nao sabe qm eh vc eh imbecile entaum vai se foder!) e eu coloquei batom vermelho-sangue, delineador preto e brilho labial preto.

"Você está kawai, menina." B'loody Mary disse tristemente. "Vlws você também tá." Eu disse tristemente também, mas eu ainda estava triste. Eu cortei meus dois pulsos me sentindo totalmente deprimida e eu suquei todo o sangue. Eu chorei novamente em meu banheiro e fechei a cortina para que Snap e Loopin não pudessem espiar em mim dessa vez. Eu fui para algumas aulas. Vampiro estava no Cabelo de Criaturas Mágicas. Ele estava todo deprimido porque Draco tinha desaparecido e ele costumava ser apaixonado pelo Draco. Ele estava chupando um pouco de sangue de uma Lufa-Lufa.

"Oi." Ele disse numa voz depressiva. "Oi pra você tbm" eu disse em uma voz igualmente deprimida.

Nós nos encaramos por algum tempo. Harry tinha lindos olhos vermelhos tão parecidos com os de Draco. Então... pulamos um no outro e começamos a nos foder.

"PAREM COM ISSO AGORA SEUS TARADOS IDIOTAS" gritou Professora McGoggle quem estava nos encarando assim como todo mundo.

"Vampiro seu vagabundo!" Eu disse batendo nele. "Pare de tentar me comer. Você sabe que eu amava Draco!" Eu gritei e saí correndo com aiva.

Só aí que ele começou a gritar. "OH MEU FUCKING DEUS! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAO! MINHA CICATRIZ DOI!" e então…. Seus olhos rolaram para cima! Você podia ver seus vermelhos brancos.

"NÃO!" Eu corri para perto.

"Eu achei que você não tivesse mais uma cicatriz!" Eu gritei.

"Eu tenho mas Diabolo a transformou em um pentaragrama e eu sempre cubro com maquiagem." Ele respondeu. "Então, minha cicatriz doeu e eu tive uma visão do que estava acontecendo com Draco...Volfemort tem ele como refém!"

(Um monte de x; 666; um monte de x)

UM OBG MUITO ESPECIAL P/ RAVEN MINHA IRMAH DE SANGUE GOFFIX CARALHO VC QUE DEVIA IXCREVE DISSO!11111111111111111

HEY RAVEN VC SABE OND MEU SWEATER TA


	12. Chapter 13

NA: raven vlw p/ galjuda dinovio dexculpa ah ter peguh seu postr do gerard ms akl cara eh mto fokin sexbom! IDIOTAS PAREM DE XINGAR!

Vampiro e eu subimos as escadas procurando por Dumbledore. Estávamos com medo.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" nós dois gritamos. Dumbledore foi lá

"O que é que vcs querem seus imbecis esnobes?" ele perguntou com raiva.

"Volsemort tem Draco!" gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Ele gargalhou em uma voz maligna.

"Não! Não! Nós precisamos salvar Draco!" nós imploramos.

"Não" ele disse de forma malvada. "Eu não dou a mínima pro que quer que Voldemort faça com Draco. Não depois do tanto que ele foi malcomportado nessa escola especialmente com VOCÊ Ebony." Ele disse enquanto me encarava. "Além do mais eu nunca gostei muito dele." Então ele foi embora. Vampiro começou a chorar. "Meu Draco!" ele gemeu. (AN: vc nao pensam q gays saum tpw mto gososos!)

"Está tudo bem!" Eu tentei dizer a ele mas isso não o parou. Ele começou a chorar lágrimas de sangue. Entao teve uma tempestade cerebral. "Eu tive uma idéia!" ele exclamou.

"Você vai ver." ele disse. Ele pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço. Então... de repente estávamos no lar de Voldemprt!

Corremos com nossas varinhas e escutamos uma voz grave dizer. "Allah Kedavra" Era... Voldemort!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Um breve comentário: É muito difícil traduzir sem colocar vírgulas e pontuação correta, às vezes eu acabo corrigindo erros.**


	13. Capítulo 14

**N/T: Good = bom. GOD = Deus; logo, Good reviews = bons reviews, enquanto God Reviews = Reviews de Deus… **

**Outra coisa: Wormtail é o nome em Inglês do Rabicho, e significa algo como "Rabo de verme" ou algo do tipo... Snaketail, porém, significaria "Rabo de cobra".**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

NA: vão si fuder IMBECIS ok! Raven vlws p. ajudar dinovu. foi mal nao ter att mas eu tuva derpermida e tive q ir na hospital puq cortei mus pulsos. PS eu naum vo att ateh vc me dar 10 revoiws de deus.

(Um monte de x; mais x; 666; um monte de x)

AVISO: UM POKO DESSE CAPTULA EH XTREMAMENTE ASSUSATDOR. AVISO DE VRANGE NÍVEL DE EXCREÇÃO.

Nós corremos até onde Volcemort estava. Acontece que Voldemort não estava lá. Ao invés dele, o cara gordo que matou o Cedrico estava. Draco estava lá chorando lágrimas de sangue. Snaketail estava torturando ele. Vampiro e eu corremos até a frente de Snaketail.

"Saiam da minha frente seus imbecis!" ele gritou enquanto nós atirávamos nele com a arma que Então de repente ele me encarou e ficou de joelhos com um olhar de carneiro-apaixonado em seus olhos.'

"Enobyeuteamoquertransarcomigo?" ele disse (aki ele tem dezesseis anmos então ele não eh um pedofilio ok)

"Hum?" Eu perguntei.

"Enoby eu te amo quer transar comigo?" perguntou Snaketail. Eu comecei a rir cruamente. "Que porra? Você tortura meu namorado e então espera que eu vá foder você? Deus, você é tão fodido seu fucking bastardo." Eu disse com raiva. Então eu o acertei no coração. Sangue escorreu como em uma fonte.

"Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!" ele gritou. Ele começou a gritar e corer. Então caiu e morreu. Eu exprodi em lágrimas triste.

"Snaketail o que tu estás fazendo?" chamou Voldemort. Então…. Ele começou a vir! Nós podíamos escutar o salto alto dele chegando até nós. Então montamos em nossas vassouras e voamos até Hogwarts. Fomos até meu quarto. Vampiro foi embora. Então eu comecei a chorar.

"O que foi amor?" Draco perguntou tirando suas roupas para a gente trepar. Ele tinha um sexy-abdomem (saka pq ele eh taum sexah) e um vc-sabe-oq mto grande e tudo o mais.

"É tão injusto!" eu gritei. "Por que eu não posso ser feia ou reta como todas as outras garotas paga pau daqui, exceto por B'loody Mary, porque ela não é feia e nem nada."

"Por que você queria ser feia? Eu nem gosto das outras meninas mesmo. Elas são muito vadias." Draco respondeu.

"É mas todo mundo tá apaixonado por mim! Como Snape e Loopin que fizeram um vídeo de mim sem roupa. Hargrid diz que me ama. Vampiro gosta de mim e agora até Snaketail me ama! Eu só quero estar com você ok Draco! Por que Satan não me fez menos bonita?" Eu gritei com raiva. (na:" não se preocupem enoby nao é esnobe nem nada mas mta gente disse q ela eh bonita) "Eu sou boa em um montede coisas! POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER NORMAL? EH UMA MALDIÇÃO!" Eu gritei e então saí correndo.


	14. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

NA: para de xingar ok! flando nisso vcs sao horriveis e de agora em diante vou cortar mus pulsos smp que xingarem! Vlws raven p/ ajeldar.

(xxx; meia meia meia; xxx)

"Ebony Ebony!" Draco gritou triste. "Não, por favor, volte!"

Mas eu estava com muita raiva.

"Tanto faz! Agora você pode ir fazer sexo com o Vampiro!" Eu gritei. Entrei tempestuosamente em meu quarto e tranquei minha porta preta com minha chave vermelho-sangue. Tinha uma foto do Marylin Manson nela. Ele é sexy de um jeito que me lembra de Vampiro e Draco. Comecei a chorar e soluçar. Peguei então uma lâmina e comecei a cortar meus pulsos. Bebi o sangue toda deprimida. Então, olhei para meu relógio preto do GC e percebi que era hora de ir para a aula de Biologia.

Coloquei um vestido curto, rasgado e preto que dizia Anarquia na frente em letras vermelhas e era todo rasgado na parte do cinto. Embaixo disso coloquei meia-arrastão e botas que tinham o nome de Joel escrito todo ao redor com letras vermelho-sangue. Soltei meu cabelo preto-ébano. Então desci as escadas me sentindo toda depressiva como sempre. Eu avancei um poko no trabalho de Biologia. Eu estava conseguindo transformar um pentagrama sangrento em uma guitarra preta. De repente a guitarra se transformou em Draco!

"Enoby, Eu amo você" ele gritou de maneira triste. "Eu não ligo o que aqueles imbecis e posers pensan. Vc é a garota mais linda do mundo. Antes de te conhecer eu costumava querer me suicidar o tempo todo. Agora eu só quero fucking estar com você. Eu fucking amo você!." Então... ele começou a cantar "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (a gente considera essa a nossa musica agr pq nos apaixonamos qdo Joel estava cantando ela) bem na frente de toda a sala! A voz dele era tão incrível e gótica e sexxy, como uma mistura entre Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre e Marilyn Manson (NA: vcs não acham esses caras tão gostosos. se vc nao sabe quem saum cai fora daki!)

"OMFG" Eu disse assim que ele terminou. Alguns imbecis e posers estavam nos encarando mas eu só enfiei meu dedo do meio (que estava coberto em esmalte preto e entrelaçados com os dedos de Draco) pra eles. "Eu amo você!" Eu disse e entao começamos a nos beijar exatamente como Hilary Duff (eu odei akela vadia) e CMM no "Cinderella Story". Então nós fomos embora de mãos dadas.

Loopin gritou para nós mas ele parou pq todo mundo tava batendo palmas pelo quanto nós éramos sexy jntos. Então eu vi um pôster dizendo que MCR ia fazer um show em Hogsmeade naquele momento. Nos encaramos chocados e então fomos juntos.


	15. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

NA: qr saber! Cla bok ok! prooova p/ mim q vc naum eh poser! raven vc eh uma droga sua vadia devolve meh porra de swteet vc q divia ixcreve iss! Raven q merda sua vadia vc divia fzrisso! BTW faleu pra britney5655 p/ me ensinar japnês!

(x;seis seis seis;x)

Corremos alegremente para Hogsmede. Lá nós vimos o palco onde GC tinha tocado. Entramos alegrmente. MCR estava lá tocando 'Helena'. Eu estava feliz pra caralho! Gerard estava ainda mais sexy do que ns figuras. Até o Draco achou, eu podia totalmente ver ele tendo uma ereção mas isso não importava pq eu sabia que nós éramos os únicos verdadeiramente para nós mesmos. Eu estava usando um minivestido de couro preto e botas de couro pretas com meia arrastão vermelha. Draco estava usando uma camiseta do MCR folgada e calça preta larga. Então, começamos a pular e dançar ao som de Helena. Nós "frenched". Corremos p/ a frente da banda pra um stage-dive. De repente, Gerard tirou sua mascara. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Nós arfamos. Não eram eles de jeito nenhuim. Eram.,….. Volsemort e dos Traficantes da Morte!*

"Q merda Draco eu nao vou em um show cum vc!" Eu gritei com raiva. "Não depois do que aconteceu comigo na última vez? Mesmo sendo MCR e vc sab qto eu gost deles"

"O que porque nós... você sabe..." ele bugigangou*¹ desconfortavelmente porque homens não gostam de falar s obre vc-sabe-oq.

"É porque a gente você sabe!" Eu gritei em uma voz zangada.

"A gente não vai fazer de novo." Draco prometeu. "Dessa vez, nós vamos com uma ESCOLTA."

"OMFG wtf/ Você está desistindo do movimento?" Eu perguntei. "Então eu acho que vc eh um poser ou um Christina ou oq agora?"

"NÃO." ele murmurou alto.

"Vc ta virando um poser ou oq?" Eu atiri com raiva.

"Enoby! Eu não to virando poser! Pr fvr vem comigo!" Ele se ajoelhou e começou a cantar 'Da world is black' do GC pra mim.

Eu estava emocionada porque não é nem sequer um single, mas msm assim ele memorizou as lerks só pra mim!

"Ok então eu acho que vou ter que ir." Eu disse e então nós nos agarramos por um tempo e eu fui pro meu quarto

B'loody Mary estava parada lá. "Hajimemashite gurl." ela disse alegremente (ela fala Japonês e eu também. isso significa 'como vc vai' em japonês). "BTW Willow aquele poser do caralho foi expuld. ela reprovou tds as aulas e matou aula de matemática." (an: RAVEN VC É UM DROGA! VAI SE FODER!)

"Bem feito praquela vadia." Eu ri com raiva.

É de qualquer forma estávamos sentindo todas deprimidaz. Nós ussitimos alguns filmes gofficos como Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Talvez Willow morra também" Eu disse.

"Kawai." B'loody Mair moveu a cabeça energeticamente letargicamente. "Ah é eu tenho uma confissão depois que ela foi expuld eu a assassinei e loopin fez akilo com ela porque ele é um necphilak."

"Kawai." Eu comntei alegremente. Conversamos em silêncio pelo resto du filme.

"OH HEY BTw, eu vou pra um show com drako hoje em Hogsmeade com mcr." Eu disse. "Eu tenho que usar tpw a melhr roupa."

B'Loody Mairy Assentiu ENREGeneticAMENTe. "Omfg totalmente vamos fazer compras."

"Na Hot Topic, certo?" Eu perguntei, já peganto meu cartão de lealdade Hot Topic spshecial

"Não." Minha cabeça se apontou para cima.

'O QUE?' minha cabeça girou. Eu não acreditava naquilo. "B'Lody Mary vc é uma POSER?"

"NÃOOO! NÃOOO!" Ela riu. "Eu achei umas lojas gofficas legais perto de Hogwarts é só iss."

"Kem te falou delas?" Eu peguntei certa de que seia Drako ou Diabolo ou Vampiro (nem sequer DIGA esse nam pra mim!). Ou eu mesma.

"Dumblydore." Ela disse. "Deixa so eu pega nossas vassouras."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Yah eu vi o mapa de Hogsmeade na mesa dele." Ela me disse. "Vem vamos lá."

Nos estávamos indo em umas lojas punkgoff ESPECIALMENTE pros shows em Hogsmeade. O vendedor era AI MEU DEUS MAIS GOSTOSO Q O GERARD EXCETO NÃO PQ ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL e ele me deu uns vestidos. "Nós temos esse para os verdadeiros goffs."

"Os verdadeiros goffs?" Eu e B'Loody Mary perguntamos.

"Yah vc não ia acreditar quantos posers tem nessa cidade cara! Onde loopin e snap tentaram comprar um suporte goffico para câmera." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu nim sabia q eles tinham uma câmera."

"AI MEU DEUS NÃO ELES VÃO ME ESPIAR DE NOVO!" Eu gritei, correndo do vestiário usando um vestido preto longo com muito tule vermelho saindo e cintura baixa com um grande corte.

"Oh meu satã, vc tem que comprar essa roupa" O vendedor disse.

"É vc ta totlalmente gostosa." disse B'Loody Mary.

"Quer saber eu vou te dar de graça pq vc tá mto gostosa nessa roupa. Ei vc vai no show hoje?" ele perguntou.

"É eu vou." Eu olhei para ele. "Hey, flando nisso meu nome é ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way e o seu?"

"Tom Rid." Ele disse e passou uma mão pelo cabelo preto-pintado. "talvez eu te veja de noite."

"É eu acho que não pq eu vou pra lá com meu bf drako seu pervertido!" Eu gritei com raiva, mas antes que ele pudesse implorar para eu ir com ele, Harrid entrou em sua vassoura preta parecendo preocupado.

"AI MEU DEUS EBONDY VC TEM QUE VOLTAR PRO CASTELO AGR!"

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** *"Volsemort and da Death Dealers."

*¹"gadgetted" não é um verbo, mas "gadget" equivale a "bugiganga", logo "bugigangou" seria a equivalência do erro da autora nesse caso.


	16. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17.

NA: Eu disse pura d xingar da stryo! Se vc é um poser entaum dnao leia isso! vc pod sabr c eh um poser ou não pelo ma quiz ta na ma hompage. se vc naum eh entaum vc eh dmaix. se vc eh entaum FOOOOODA SE! pz: willo não é realmente uma poser. Raven pr fvr faz isso q eu prometo devolver seu postr!

(um monte de x; 666; um monte de x)

Tom Riddle nos deu algumas roupas e coisas di graça. Ele disse q ia ajudar c/ nossa maquiagem se ele quisesse pq ele sabia bastante sbr fashin e coisas. (ele é bisezual). Hargird ficou gritando p/ gente volta pra Hogwarts "WFT Hargrid?" Eu gritei com raiva. "Vai se foder seu fodendo bastardo." É e aí a Willow veio. Hargird foi embora com raiva.

"Ei vadia, você tá kawaii." Ela disse.

"Eh, mas não tanto quanto vc." Eu disse tristemente pq a Willow e bonitinha e tudo o mais. Ela estava usando um corselet preto pequeno com laço vermelho sangue nele e uma mini saia preta vermelho sangue, meias arrastão de couro e botas pretas pontudas que mostravam o quão pálida ela ura. Ela tinha um corpo muito legal cum peitões e tudo mais. Ela era magra o suficiente p/ ser anoréxica.

"Então vc vai pro show com Draco?" ela perguntou.

"Yah." Eu disse alegremente.

"Eu voum com Diabolo." ela dissse alefgremente. É e aí Draco e Diabolo vieram. Eles dois tavam extremamente sexys e gostosos e vc podia ver q elis tbm achavam isso da gente. Diabolo usava uma camiseta preta q dizia '666' nela. Ele usava um monte de maquiagem igua a Marylin Manson. Draco estava usando calças de couro pretas, uma camiseta gótica do GC e Vans pretas que ele pegou da torre retorcida*. B'loody Mart ia no show com Dracola. Dracola costumava se chamar Navel mas afinou*² q ele foi seqüestrado quando nasceu e sua família verdadeira era de vampiros. Eles murreram em uma batida de carro. Navel se converteu ao Satanismo e virou goth. Ele estava na Sonserina agora. Ele usava uma camisa preta retorcida, jeans preto e sapatos e cabelo preto c. mechaks vermelhas nele. Nos khamamos* ele de Dracula agora. É e aí nos tods fomos pra Mercy-Bens (saka pq a gente eh gpffik)* que o pai dele Lucian deu pra ele. Nós fumamos maconha, coca e crak. Draco e eu ficamos. Nós tiramos sarro daqueles idiotas fuking posers. Assim que chegamos lá... eu arfei.

Gerard era o cara mais sexy do mundo! Ele trancava* mais sexy do que nas fotos. Ele tinha cabelo preto longo e olhos azuis penetran tes. Ele eru muito magro e tinha uma incrível voz étnica. Nós gritamos e sacudimos a cabeça pra Helena e otras musicaz tbm. De repente Gerard tirou sua máscara. Os outros memboz também. Eu arfei. Não era Gerard nenhum pouco! Era um homem mirrado sem nariz e com olhos vermelhos. Todo mundo saiu correndo menos eu e Draco. Eu e Draco fomos. Era… Vlodemort e os Traaficantes da morte!

"Seus idiotas imbecis!" ele atirou angustiadamente. "Enoby, eu falei para vc matar Vampiro. Tu falhastes. E agora... Vos matarei assim como a Draco!"

"Não não por favor!" Imploramos tristemente mas ele puxou sua faca.

De repente um velho gótico vuu em sua vassoura. Ele tinha cabelo preto lungo e um looongo pão* preto. Ele estuva usando vestes preta que dizia 'avril lavigne' nas costas. Ele atirou um feitiço e Vlodemort sai correndo. Era…DUMBLYDORE!

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: *" black Vans he got from da Warped tower"  
>*² "but it tuned out". "To Tune" significa afinar, "logo tuned out" significa afinou…<br>*³ "call" é chamar, "kall" não existe, porém pressupundo que ela quis dizer "call", a tradução fica khamamos, trocando o c pelo k. Hooray!  
>*4: Mercy significa pieadade... Bens é pra identificar que é uma Mercedes Bens. "Piedade-Bens" seria a piada de "gpffik" da Tara.<br>*5: "Looked" é "olhava, parecia...", já "locked" significa "trancado".  
>*6: "Beard" significa barba, mas "bread" é pão...<p>

Capítulo traduzido ao som de Nirvana. ;)


	17. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

NA: EU DISSE PURA DE XINGAR! se vc fizr isso entaum vc eh um fuken posr! Fangz p. raven p. ajuda e coisas. vc eh demias! i vc naum eh poser. vlws pelo meu swrter! Ps

**N/T: Essa parte está incompreensível. Se alguém conseguir decifrar, me manda um review que eu conserto. ****Aí vai:**

Ps: da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

(x; seis seis seis; x)

Eu acordei ao lado do meu caixão. Eu saí andando dele e coloquei delineador preto, sombrra de olhos preta, batom vermelho-cama* e um vestido de couro muito curto que era todo rasgado e em tirinhas para que vc pudesse ver minha barriga. Eu estava usando um piercing de umbigo de caveira com diamantes pretos e vermelhos dentro dele.

(Na noite passada eu e Draco alugamos* de volta pra skull (saca skull pq eu sou goffika i eu gosto de mote). Dumbeldore espantou Vlodemort pra longe. Nós voamos lá em nossas vassouras. A minha era preta e as coisas-de-vassoura eram vermelho-sangue. Tinha lacinhos em toda ela. Draco tinha uma vassoura do MCR preta. Voltamos para nossos quartos e fizemos você-sabe-o-que com uma música do Linkin Park.)

Então aí eu fui pro Grade Salão. Lá todas as paredes estavam pintadas de preto e das mesas estavam pretas também. Mas você fodia* ver que tinha uma calça* rosa por baixo da calça preta. E haviam pastors de bandas poser em todos os lugares, como Ashlee Simpson e os Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" Eu gritei indo me sentar ao lado de B'loody Mary e Willow. B'loody Mary estava usando uma mini-saia de couro com uma camiseta do Good Chraloote, meia-arrastão preta e botas pontudas. Willow usava um vestido gótico longo e pret com letras vermelho sangue que era todo laçado e batia na coxa dela e botas pretas e meia-arrastão. Vampiro, Dracula e Draco vieram. Nós conversamos sobre quem era mais sexy, Mikey ou Gerard Way ou Billie Joe Armstrong. Os meninos falaram tbm pq eles eram bi.

"Esses caras são tão gostosos!" Navel dizia quando de repente um velho gótico com barba preta e tudo o mais chegou. Ele era o mesmo que tinha expulsado o Vlodemort ontem. Ele tinha uma pele normal e bronzeada mas usava base branca e tinha pintado o cabelo de preto.

"...DUMBLEDORE?1?" todos arfamos.

"Mas que porra?" Eu gritei com raiva. "Achei que eles so tava usando isso pra assustar o Volsemort!"

"Olá todo mundo." ele disse alegremente. "Como podem ver eu dei uma mudada no salão. O quje vcs acham?"

Todo mundo na mesa poser Gryiffindoor começou a bater palmas. Bem, nós góticos só nos encaramos com nosgo e balançamos nossas cabeças. Não conseguíamos acreditar o quão poser ele era!1.

"Flando nisso vcs podem me chamar de Albert." ELE GRITOU ENQUANTO SAÍAMOS para nossas aulas.

"Mas que poser do caralho!" Draco gritou com raiva enquanto nós ia para Transformação. Nós estávamos de mãos dadas. Vampiro estava morrendo de inveja. Eu pude vê-lo chorando sangue de um jeito gótico (saca, "way" tipo o Gerard)* mas eu não disse nada. "Aposto que ele está tendo uma crise de meia-vida!" Willow gritou.

Eu estava com muita raiva.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:***"Blood-red" = Vermelho-sangue; "Blood-bed" = Vermelho-cama.  
>*² "Went" = fomosforam; "Rent" = alugar.  
>*³ A autora escreveu "fould" ao invest de "could" (de podia), então só usei o "f" pra ser fiel! ;)<br>*4: "Paint" é pintura, "Pant" é calça; então onde deveria ser "ver que tinha uma tinta rosa", ficou sendo "calça rosa". Logo na mesa frase ela repete o erro, então presumo que esteja certo.  
>*5: "crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard)"… "Way" significa jeitocaminho/maneira, aí a Ignóbil associou com o supermegafoxygay Gerard Way e é esse o sentido da piada.


	18. Im nut okay I promise

**N/T: Sumi, mas aqui vai o resto... Sublinhado ali embaixo é a explicação da piada/trocadilho. Muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: naum tou bem eu prometo. Ou: eu sou loka ok eu prometo (im nut ok i promise)<p>

NA: prfavor para de xingar a historia se vc faz isso eh pq eh um poser e vc ta cum inveja ok!11 di agr em diante eu vou delet seus reviowz malvados!111 BTW Evonyd é uma poorblod!1 vlws p/ raven p/ me ajudar!11

Durante todo o dia nos sentamos com raiva pensando em Dumbelldore. Estávamos com muita raiva. Bem, eu estava ansiosa para uma coisa- do show do MCR. Ele havia sido ligado depois*, então todos podíamos ir.

Enfim, eu fui pra sala comunal tristemente para matar aula. Draco estava sendo todo sigiloso.

Eu perguntei o que era e ele ficou com raiva de mim e começou a chorar, todo gostoso e triste (os caras senciveis e bi não saum taao gostosos?).

"Ninguém fucking me entende!1" ele gritou com raiva enquanto seu cabelo preto caia em seus grandes olhos azuis como Billie Joe em Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. Ele usava calças folgadas, camisa do MCR preta e morte preta (Saca, ao invés de gravata pq eu sou goffik – _die = morte; tie = gravata; a piada foi um trocadilho entre die e tie._) eu estava usando uma blusa tomara que caia preta de couro com correntes por toda ela e uma saia de couro preta, bota de salto preta e um piercing de umbigo de cruz. Meu cabelo estava todo pra cima em um rabo de cavalo relly alto como Amy Lee em Gong Under. (me manda um email si kiser ver a ft)

"Me acusando? Mas e eu!" Eu remunguei.

"Compre-mas-mas-" ele grunhiu.

"Seu bastardo de merda!" Eu gemi.

"Não! Espera! Não é o que parece!" ele gritou.

Mas era tarde demais. Eu sabia o que tinha escutado. Corri do banheiro com raiva, chrando. Draco bateu na porta. Eu chicoteei e chorrei enquanto meu delineador sangrento esscorriam pelas minhas bochechas e faziam umas lágrimas legais pelo meu rosto tipo o Benji no vídeo de Girls and Bois (raven esse é com certeza nosso vídeo!). EU PEGUEI UM CIGARRO FIM COMECEI A fumar maconha.

De repente Hargrid veio. Ele tinha appearatado.

"Você me deu um fucking choque!" Eu gritei com raiva, derrubando minha maconha. "Wtf vc pensa q ta fazendo no quarto das minina?"

Só que não era Hargrid. Alguém mais estava com ele também! Por um segundo eu queria que fosse Tom Rid ou talvez Draco mas era Dumblydore.

"Ei eu queria fazer uma pergunta." ele disse, puxando sua bolsa 'eu quero ser gótico' preta. "O que vc vai usar no show?"

"Vc sabe quem MCR é!" eu arfei.

"Não eu so vi q ia ter um show q um monte de gothz e punx iam." Ele disse. "Enfim Draco tem uma surpresa pra vc."


	19. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.

NA: eu disse q naumy lygo po q vc pença! Para de plingar ok idiotaz!1 vlaws pa raven por ajudar!1 oh yah flando nisso eu vo viaja de férias p transilvania nos proxios 3 dyaz enatum não edpera atualizaao.

( xis xis xis xis 666 xis xis xis xis xis xis)

Passei o dia todo pensando no que a surpresa poderia ser. Enquanto isso, eu pos um mini vestido preo de coro, um corset pret com coisas de laço oxo ao redor, umas bota compactas preto gótico. MCR ia fzr um show de novo, já que Volxemort havia invadido o ultimo. Cortei meus pulsos enquanto cantava MCR em meu quarto a noite toda, me sentindo excitada. De repente alguém bateu na porta enquanto eu estava experimentando roupas pretas e cantando junto com Fang u 4 da Venom. Eu ficou toda com raiva e disliguei o som, mas sacradamente desejei no fundo que fosse Draco para fazermos aquilo de novo.

"O q diabos vc tah fzdo!" Eu gritei com raiva. Era Loopin! "Vc vai vi me estuprar ou oq." Eu gritei. Eu podia dizer aquilo porque Dumblydore disse a todos nós que tínhamos que ser cuidadosos perto dele e Snap pq ele era um pedo.

"Não, na verhelldade (saca, hell = inferno) poço pfvor pugar umas condemns." Ele gemeu com raiva.

"Yah, pra vc foder sua numorada de seis anos, huh?" Eu gritei sarkastikamente.

"Vadia." Ele disse, indo embora.

Enfim, eu coloquei um pouco de eyesharow preta, delineador preto e um pouco de batom preto e base brance. Então eu fui. Aí eu arfei….Snake e Loopin estavam fazdo akilo no meio do grande salão vazio, e o Dobby estava assistindo!1

"Ah meu Deus sua idiota ludacris!" os dois atiraram com raiva qdo me viram. Dobby saiu correndo aos prantos. Elys se levantaram, então. Normalmente eu madeira ficado excitada (eu amu veeer kras fzr akilo) mas os dois eram posers idiotas. (fld nisso snake se mudou pra griffindoor agora)

"Q MERDA eh pra isso q vc queria camisinhas?" Eu perguntei sadisticamente (viu eu sei ixcrever isso)

"Só que você não quis me dar!" Lumpkin gritou com raiva.

"Vc devia ter me dito." Eu repeti.

"Sua imbecil." Snake começou a atirar com raiva. E então….. Eu peguei minha camera preta e tirei uma foto deles. Dava pra ver que eles tavam sem roupa e tudo o mais.

"Dá lisenca!" eles dois gritaram com raiva. "O que foi isso?"

"Foi pra chantagear vcs." Eu berrei. "E agora da proxima vez que me virem fazendo com meu namorado vcs nao podem fucking me dedurar ou eu vou mostrar issu pro Dumbledork. Então saiam daqui, bastardos!" Eu comecei a correr. Eles me seguiram, mas eu joguei minha ferida neles e eles tropeçaram. É, enfim, eu fui la pra fora e lá estava o Vampiro, parecendo estremamente fucking gostoso.

"WTF onde tá o Draco?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah ele ta send um fucking bastardo. Ele disse que não ia vir." Vampiro disse mexendo a cabeça. "Vc qr vir comigo? Pro show?"

E então... ele me mostrou seu carro voador. Eu arfei. Era um carro preto. Ele disse que seu cãodrinho Sério Black tinha dado a ele. A placa da frente dizia MCR666. A de trás dizia "ENOBY" nela.

...Eu arfei.

Voamos pro lugar do show. MCR estava la, tocando.

Vampiro e eu começamos a nos pegar, cantando a muzik. Eu arfei, olhando pra banda.

Eu quase tive um orgasmo. Gerard era tão fucking hot! Ele começou a cantar Helena e sua sexah linda voz encheu o salão. ... E entaum, eu escutei um choro. Virei e vi Draco, chorando a um canto.


	20. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

NA: fodam se ok! vcs são idiotas. naum eh ma culpa se ta ixcrito errado ok pq a vaca da raven pq foodam se idiotaz!1 woopz raven valws pela ajuda. btw a transilvana eh foda!1 eu ate fui ver o kasel onde drkola foi filmado!

(x... 666...xx)

Depois nós todos fomos pra skull. Draco estava chorando na salão cominal. "Draco vc ta bem?" Eu perguntei em uma voz gótica.

"Não estou sua fokng vadia!" ele gritou com raiva. Ele começou a correr do lugar de forma suicida. Eu disse a chorar pq tava com medo q ele cometesse suicídio.

"Tudo ok Enoby." disse Vampiro confortavelmente, "Eu vou fazer ele se sentir melhor."

"Vc quer dizer que vai foder ele nao vai!" Eu gritei com raiva. Entao eu corri para pegar Draco. Vampiro veio também.

"Draco por favor vem!" ele começou a chorar. Lágrimas de sangue caíram em sua face pálida. Eu tava tão excitada pq adoro caras bisexuais sensíveis. (se vc eh homophone entaum fuk of!)

E então... nos ouvidmos alguns passos! Vampiro saiu de sua coca de invencibilidade. Nos dois fomos pra veixo dela. Nos vimos o zelador Sr. Norris chegar, gritando com raiva com uma lanterna em sua mão.

"DE QUEM TÁ LÁ!" ele gritou com raiva. Nós vimos Filth chegar. Ele entrou na capa de invisibilidade e começou a miar bem alto.

"TEM ALGUÉM AEW!" gritou Sr. Norris.

"Não vai se foder seu idiotinha filho de uma puts!" Vampiro sussurrou com nojo.

"COM LICENÇA! COM LICENÇA QUEM DISSE ISSO!" gritou Sr. Norris. Entao ouvimos Filch miar. "Filth tem alguém embaixo da capa!" ele perguntou. Filth assentiu. E então... Vampiro me empurrou! Ele fez isso assim que… Sr. Norris tava pegando a capa!1

"MAS QUE-" ele berrou mas era tarde pq agora a gente corria dule. E então vimos Draco chorando e explodindo em lagrimos e cortando os pulsos fora da escola.

"Draco!" Eu gritei. "Vc ta bem?"

"Eu acho mas." Draco choramengou. Voltamos pros nossos caixões nos pegando. Draco e eu decidimos assistir Lake Placid (viu isso eh deprezzivo) na cama vermelha gótica juntos. Quando eu estava prestes a colocar no vídeo, meus olhos rolaram e de repente eu tive uma visoa de algo que estava acontecendo agora. Teve uma batida na porta e Fug e da Mistério da Magia entraram na escola!1


End file.
